


all bark and no bite

by rainydaze13



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Shapeshifting, alucard can turn into a wolf, sypha has a staff because according to the sprite sheets i found she had one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaze13/pseuds/rainydaze13
Summary: alucard can turn into a wolf and fluff happens





	all bark and no bite

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to dogsong for fifteen minutes for this

“Wait, you can turn into a wolf?!”

“And you didn't tell us?!”

“It never came up,” Adrian responded calmly.

“Can...we see?” Sypha asked.

“Yeah, I'd like to know what you look like so I don't accidently whip you in a fight.” Trevor added.

Adrian nodded. “That seems reasonable.” 

Trevor and Sypha watched him, curious, as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

(Sharp teeth, the pain of a bite, blood dripping off teeth. White fur, yellow eyes, running with the pack.)

When he opened his eyes again, he was a lot shorter. 

Sypha dropped to her knees, eyes wide. Cautiously, she reached her hand out to him. Adrian licked it. She squealed. “Alucard!”

Trevor kneeled down as well, reaching out a hand. Adrian butted his head into his hand, trying to get him to pet him. Sypha was already petting him, running her hand across his side. Trevor, however, just gave him a sour look. Adrian persisted, rubbing his head against his hand.

“Just pet him, Belmont. Look, his fur is so soft!” Sypha exclaimed, leaning her head against Adrian’s side. Adrian barked.

Trevor rolled his eyes and gave in, petting him. His eyes widened. “It really is soft…”

“What did I tell you?” Sypha grinned. Adrian barked again.

Trevor suddenly grinned, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Sypha. Do you have a stick or something with you?”

Sypha knit her eyebrows, confused. “I have my staff. Why do you want it?”

Trevor held out his hand. “Give it to me. I want to try something.”

Sypha reluctantly handed her staff over. Trevor grabbed it, turned to Adrian, and hurled it across the room, ignoring Sypha’s screech of outrage. “Fetch!”

Adrian tensed up, watching the staff sail across the room, trying to resist the urge to play along. His tail twitched. 

And then he started running.

Behind him, Trevor roared with laughter, and Sypha giggled, a lovely, bell-like laugh.

When he brought it back, glaring as best he could at Trevor, he dropped the staff at Sypha’s feet, and shifted back into his humanoid form.

“That was...the most fun...I’ve had in a while.” Trevor choked out, between bouts of laughter. Sypha doubled over, hand over her mouth, trying to keep her laughter in.

“Some friends you are,” Adrian grumbled, trying not to smile.


End file.
